


Sherlock's Trap

by AmandaLee, BloodylocksBathory



Category: Saw (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Jigsaw trap, Live or die, Make your choice, NSFW Art, Reverse bear trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaLee/pseuds/AmandaLee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodylocksBathory/pseuds/BloodylocksBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigsaw has caught Sherlock and put him in one of his insidious traps. Will our favourite curmudgeonly sleuth escape his impending death and show he has what it takes to live, or will his mouth be permanently ripped open?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Images by AmandaLee, drabble by BloodylocksBathory.

"Hello, Sherlock. I want to play a game.

Perhaps you have already used your staggering powers of deduction to decipher where you are, as well as the nature of the device you are currently wearing. You don't need your detective skills to know who I am. But this is not important. What is important is whether or not you will be surviving tonight. 

The device that has been strapped onto your face is rigged with a timer that will wind down to the opening of its jaws. These jaws are hooked to your own, and when the timer goes off, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it as a... reverse bear trap. I don't suppose you need this little demo to further illustrate what you must be imagining.

If you think the best way to defeat this game is to do nothing, you're wrong. Presently, there is a slow-acting poison in your veins. Perhaps not the sort of poison you're used to injecting into yourself on a regular basis, but it will kill you if you do not act soon. The antidote lies beyond the doors in front of you, but in order to get there, you will have to use all of your supposed cunning and intellect to reach it. The key which opens those doors, as well as the lock on your trap, is hidden somewhere inside the woman lying next to you.

Time to test your skill set, Sherlock. Live or die... make your choice."

 

_Fin_

 

 

__

__

 

 


End file.
